Omega in zombieland
by Icedvalkyria
Summary: Tras un accidente en el laboratorio de una escuela, la ciudad empieza a llenarse de zombies, Eren un alfa estudiante de esa misma escuela ante esto es empujado a una luchar por la supervivencia, a la única compaía de Levi, un omega que trabajaba como conserje. Omegaverse Eren x Levi High School AU semi-canonverse


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Créanme que si fuesen míos haría que Eren y Levi tuviesen varios hijos, casi un ejército de puros nenes. La imagen seleccionada no es de mi autoría, sino de Lena, pueden encontrarla en Twitter como inunekosukii

**Pareja:** Eren x Levi.

**Dedicado a:** Daniela Jimenez, por favor si tienes cuenta en Wattpad, Ao3 o en ambos, por favor dame tu nombre de usuario y así te coloco la etiqueta como est debido uvu

**Advertencias:** Relaciones homosexuales, lenguaje vulgar, esto es un omegaverse; también llamado dinámica alfa/beta/omega (ABO), hay mención de embarazo masculino.

.

**Guía para antes de la lectura: **

No me voy a extender, pero acá en esta historia el mundo se compone de tres castas, las cuales señalo a continuación.

\- Alfa: representan un 5% de la población, sea hombre o mujer cuentan con un órganos reproductivos fálicos. Pasan por una etapa de "celo" en el que tienen la necesidad urgente de aparearse con algún omega.

\- Beta: los seres humanos comunes.

\- Omega: representa un 1% de la población, sea hombre o mujer cuentan con órganos reproductivos para la gestación. Durante su etapa de "celo" también tienen la necesidad de aparearse con un alfa.

Los ciclos de celo tanto de los alfas como los de los omegas pueden regularse con supresores, unos fármacos especiales para ejercer un control a nivel hormonal así como también su secreción de feromonas.

.

_Omega in a zombieland_

**Capítulo único**

Durante años, había deseado con muchísimas ganas algo que le diera un poco de color a su monótona vida, buscaba que algún suceso o evento le añadiera emoción, pues sus días no eran para nada algo que pudiera decir "emocionante", pese a haber contado con unos padres y un hermano que lo quisieran y unos amigos que le acompañaban, no tenía mucho sentimiento de interés.

Aunque bueno, cuando estuvo deseando tantas veces algo que le agregara emociones, jamás se le ocurrió que se trataría como el accidente en el laboratorio de ciencias, mucho menos cuando, contrario a lo que solía suceder en otros accidentes de laboratorios, en este caso particularmente, los estudiantes que salían de allí y la maestra de biología, ahora parecían muertos vivientes.

Todo lo que conllevaba la leyenda de los zombies, desde esos horribles gruñidos con sus bocas botando una baba asquerosa, hasta sus miradas vacías.

Fue consciente de que no se trataba de un sueño para cuando ya tenía a lo que alguna vez fue Jean Kirshtein, amenazando con morderle a él, logró divisar a tiempo la fregona que estaba apoyada en uno de los casilleros de aquél pasillo, para entonces tomarlo y arremeter con fuerza contra su compañero de la escuela ahora zombificado.

—¡Debemos salir rápido! —dijo él con mucha fuerza, sus cuerdas vocales ardieron un poco incluso. Pero antes de siquiera moverse a echar a correr con Mikasa y Armin, vio que el conserje de la escuela, Levi Ackerman, estaba siendo atacado por quien antes fue el profesor Smith, nadie lo defendió aún cuando habían varias personas allí.

No, no iba a permitir tal cosa.

Con el mismo trapeador le dio un golpe certero, ayudando al conserje a levantarse y poder salir. Llegaron al gimnasio de la escuela, sólo entraron otros estudiantes que en desesperación de no saber tampoco del todo qué pasaba habían corrido con ellos. Levi al ver al último de los estudiantes del pasillo entrar, cerró la puerta, asegurándola desde adentro con unas barras que encontraron cercanas.

Apagaron las luces, se mantuvieron callados, usando los celulares a poco brillo para reconocerse los unos a los otros.

— Está sangrando —indicó Eren al ver a Levi de nuevo. El de cabellos negros se tocó el rostro, notando que estaba en lo cierto.

— No creo que sea profunda —dijo buscando de donde provenía la sangre.

— Siéntese por acá —indicó Armin, señalando los asientos de las gradas más bajas. Con la linterna revisaron—. Lo mordieron —decía el rubio con voz temblorosa.

— Iré a la enfermería a ver qué encuentro.

— No, Eren. Tú quédate aquí, es peligroso, no sabemos qué son —dijo Mikasa, indispuesta a dejarle ir.

— Puedo ir también —declaró Levi, que se veía más calmado que los demás, de todos modos era el adulto en ese lugar, debía ser el responsable de los otros adolescentes—. ¿Sabes dónde está la enfermería? —Eren negó—. Eso creí, vamos —antes de que se fuesen a la enfermería le indicó a los otros estudiantes vigilar la puerta, y marcar el número de emergencias, también confirmaron si habían otros heridos, para traer los recursos que necesitaran.

Al llegar encendieron la luz. El de ojos grises mirándose al espejo no encontraba bien la herida, pues estaba en el lado derecho de su cabeza, su cuero cabelludo se había roto un poco.

— No es tan profunda —susurró Eren, quien se había puesto a revisar, apartando parte del cabello negro—. Lo mordieron...

— Sí, Erwin lo hizo —Levi bufó, como si estuviese incrédulo todavía—. Qué maldito desastre, esa cuatro ojos de mierda...

— No creo que haya tenido esa intención —respondió Eren limpiándole la herida, él esperaba a que esto no fuese contagioso de algún modo. Había leído sobre drogas que hacían desencadenar ese tipo de comportamiento, ¿sería eso?

Al terminar cogieron lo necesario para volver al gimnasio. Los que estaban heridos era por golpes al haber huido y tropezado a la hora de correr. Claro estaba que tras llamar el número de emergencias, las autoridades no creían ni una palabra, tuvo que ser Levi quien hablara para que les tomaran un poco más en serio, esto lo consiguió gracias a utilizar otros términos, como las palabras «accidente», «laboratorio» y frases como «comportamiento violento y errático», no obstante no fue una conversación tan larga, porque se escuchó a alguien gritar.

Uno de los estudiantes estaba teniendo unas horribles convulsiones, las cuales luego pararon para ser unos gruñidos y se abalanzó contra una chica de cabello cenizo, quien no pudo evitar que el pelirrojo encajara sus dientes en la piel de su antebrazo. Nuevamente los presentes debieron retirarse con rapidez del lugar, Levi estaba en la negativa de abandonar a los estudiantes, sin embargo por la seguridad de los demás los tuvo que sacar de allí por la salida de emergencias.

La policía, bomberos habían llegado al lugar, Levi volvió a explicar lo que manejaba de la situación, pese a lo molesto que se encontraba no podía dejar de lado su preocupación por los otros estudiantes y profesores, además de la misma Hanji y Erwin, algo más le preocupaba sobretodo, pero ahora sólo se enfocó en facilitar la información que tenía por el bien de todos.

¿Qué era lo otro que tanto le inquietaba? Pues que él es de la minúscula minoría, una especie omega; sin contar que por un celo que no pudo haber controlado hace un par de meses, ahora se encontraba encinta. Ya había tomado la decisión de tenerlo, llegó como conserje a esa ciudad a la que se mudó para tener una nueva vida, Erwin quien era su amigo desde hacía años le había ayudado a conseguir ese trabajo, guardando en secreto su condición, ahora tenía que pasarle esto... se sentía dolido porque su amigo estaba fuera de sí quien sabe porque, y pues también temía a que a su hijo pudiera pasarle algo.

¿Acaso eso era contagioso de algún modo?

— Mi padre es doctor —Eren lo sacó de sus pensamientos en ese momento, con aquello dicho ya había obtenido toda su atención—. No sabemos qué pasa con ellos, pero ya lo mordieron, parece que algunos se contagiaron de lo que sea que les pase, es mejor que escuche su opinión; es decir, si quiere.

— ¿Cuándo me puede ver?

.

Los últimos sucesos llenaban a Eren de intriga, aunque también se sintió amenazado por la realidad que estaban afrontando justo en ese momento. Había guiado a Levi para que fuesen al consultorio de su padre, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos parecía que habían cambiado de ciudad, del Paradise que le había visto crecer a una ciudad de alguna película de terror. No hubo manera siquiera de llegar al hospital, pues estando ambos ya en el transporte público con la intención de ir, notaron cómo el pánico se desataba en las calles, se terminaron bajando de allí tras presenciar como los coches en medio de la huída se aventaban a los otros.

En medio del caos sólo atinaron a llegar al departamento del mayor, que era lo más cercano que tenían para refugiarse. Mientras que Levi estaba preparando algo para comer —pues ni siquiera habían podido almorzar algo—, Eren había llamado a su familia, pidiéndoles encarecidamente que por favor se cuidaran, ya en ese momento había oscurecido y verían al día siguiente si las autoridades habrían mantenido mejor el control en las calles para que pudiera volver.

Levi sirvió dos tazas de té, al igual que las tostadas con vegetales y un poco de pollo. Eren le agradeció, después de probar bocado y beber un poco del té se sintió un poco más tranquilo, no porque olvidara el caos, pero quizá un poco de azúcar en su sistema le estaba sentando bien después de tantas horas de tensión.

Tomó su tiempo para ver a su alrededor, era un departamento pequeño y bastante pulcro, bueno, no era algo que le sorprendiera en verdad, pero podría considerarse un ambiente reconfortante.

— Tiene un buen departamento —susurró como si no soportara el silencio.

— Gracias.

Ahora que lo detallaba mejor, Levi con otras ropas se veía... menos delgado, eso sí prefirió guardárselo.

— Veo que le gustan las plantas, tiene muchas —agregó señalando las macetas cerca de las ventanas, las cuales habían mantenido cerradas.

— Sabes que no tienes que ser formal, no estamos en la escuela.

— Lo sé, sólo es costumbre... —había cierta tensión, pero no porque estuviese intimidado por la presencia del otro hombre, ni siquiera podía decir que era por la loca situación que fueron forzados a atravesar, había algo más, no sabía decir qué era específicamente.

Se trataba de algo, ¿en el aire?, ¿el aroma? No sabía decir.

— ¿Tus amigos ya están en casa?

— Sí, afortunadamente llegaron —la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un asentimiento.

Conocía muy poco a Levi, quizá esta era su conversación más larga hasta ahora, desde el corto mes que llevaba trabajando en la escuela. No debía mentir, le causaba intriga, sobre todo por los rumores —cabe resaltar que lo más seguro es que sean inventos— de haber pertenecido a alguna mafia, recordaba que había tenido que ayudarle a limpiar unas aulas gracias a una riña que tuvo al salir de clase, no era alguien tan conversador, pero sí se veía como alguien dedicado a su trabajo.

Siempre le pareció algo joven, y en cierta parte atractivo.

— ¿Vives solo? —se preguntaba si tendría una pareja.

— Sí —contestó levantándose.

De nuevo silencio, vio recoger los platos vacíos y colocarlos en el lavaplatos.

— Te puedo ayudar, creo que ya es mucho con quedarme...

— Como quieras —Levi le cedió el espacio para lavar las vajillas.

Vio al hombre alcanzar un vaso, para llenarlo de agua y tomarse algunas pastillas. ¿Ácido fólico? ¿Estaría enfermo?

No hubo mayor cruce de palabras después de eso, tras varias insistencias, Eren accedió a dormir en la habitación de Levi, ya que este había alegado que de todos modos no tenía sueño todavía, que le avisaría si algo importante ocurría. Se recostó en el mullido colchón, en una calma efímera, demasiado para su gusto.

Esperando la normalidad llegara, aunque esta misma al día siguiente jamás llegó.

Contrario a lo que ambos deseaban, unas malas noticias habían llegado al ver como habían perdido señal de internet, móvil y televisión, estaban aislados al mundo. «Seguro es cosa de un par de días» le dijo Levi con la intención de que no se alterara, pero le preocupaba mucho, pensar en sus amigos y en su familia, personas cercanas a él que ahora sentía tan lejos, junto a los terribles gritos en la calle, junto a los disparos y ciertas detonaciones.

Ya era el tercer día sin salir de allí, Eren esa noche se ofreció a revisar la herida en la cabeza de Levi, su padre le había enseñado a él y a su hermano sobre primeros auxilios, nunca se sabía si estarían necesitando y sin tener acceso a un hospital, y vaya que su viejo tenía razón.

— No te voy a mentir, Eren, pues en vista de que la ciudad se está yendo a la mierda, hay ciertas cosas que debes saber —le explicó directo, porque Levi no se caracterizaba por alguien que tuviese mucho tacto a la hora de hablar—. Temprano tenemos que salir, la comida que nos queda es para un par de días, pues ya ves que vivo solo y no suelo comprar una cantidad grande de víveres —o más bien «compraba», debió decir. Las circunstancias actuales eran excepcionales—. No puedo prometer nada, tú mismo has visto desde acá como ha estado mal todo afuera, lo que veremos será de lo más desagradable, y... —hizo una pequeña pausa—, creo que es mejor que ambos estemos preparados para lo peor. Te acompañaré hasta donde está tu familia.

Notó los ojos verdes de Eren colocándose un poco vidriosos por unos segundos, pero sobretodo tenía una mirada de impotencia, apenas visible a la luz de las velas, pues en el segundo día de ese apocalíptico evento el servicio eléctrico también cayó.

— No lo dejaremos solo, eso tenlo por seguro, Levi.

El de ojos grises miró la botellita de cápsulas, la llevaba a buena cantidad por fortuna.

— Esto también pues de algún modo u otro te vas a enterar, así que te diré —le enseñó la botella—. ¿Sabes qué es?

— ¿Vitaminas?

— En estos dos días sé que me observas cuando las debo tomar. Sucede que me hace falta tomarlas —le explicó—, quería respuestas de tu padre sobre si pasaba algo si alguno de «ellos» te mordía, pues por alguna razón no me sucedió nada a mí. Temía... —suspiró—, temía a que le pasara algo a mi hijo.

El castaño se quedó callado, procesando aquellas palabras.

— ¿Hijo? ¿Estás... embarazado? —Levi le asintió como respuesta silenciosa—. Eres... omega. ¿Y aún así quieres salir mañana?

— No tenemos otra opción, por lo que te acabo de explicar.

— No pensé que tuvieras pareja...

— No la tengo. Esto... fue un celo sin controlar—se notó que esto no fue para nada fácil de decir.

Joder, ahora Eren se sintió terrible al oír eso. Él agradecía no haber conocido omegas antes, la verdad es que esta era la razón por la que no tenía ni un poco de orgullo de ser un alfa, además de que desde que atravesó la pubertad, era muy minucioso a la hora de sus celos por esa misma razón, iba a querer morirse si gracias a esos bajos instintos abusaba de alguien.

— Lamento mucho oír eso... no debí preguntar.

— No importa, no estoy molesto porque preguntes —el de cabellos negros dijo aquellas palabras con la vista puesta en la pared—. Fue algo que pasó, ni siquiera fue sencillo tomar una decisión sobre si tenerlo o no, al final decidí que sí —agregó lo último encogiéndose de hombros, pero Eren notaba que había una tormenta dentro de él al hablar de eso.

— Eres alguien fuerte y valiente para tomar una decisión como esa.

Levi despegó los ojos de la pared y esta vez los posó en los ojos esmeraldas del joven. Hubo una extraña conexión en ese momento, al mayor no le gustaba las falsas palabras de apoyo, mucho menos dar lástima por haber nacido omega y ser expuesto a esos peligros que por desgracia él atravesó de muy mala manera, pero las palabras de Eren fueron dichas con sinceridad y eso se notaba, parecía como si le hubiese entendido en algo tan abstracto en esa sola conversación.

— Soy un alfa, primera vez que conozco a un omega. No pareces uno, la verdad, me refiero, sabes que suelen describirlos diferentes.

— Sí, entiendo a qué te refieres. Tampoco luces como esos estereotipos de mierda sobre los alfas. En fin, ya sabes entonces lo que necesitaba que supieras, gracias por escuchar.

— Ahora con más razón deberías quedarte con nosotros hasta que todo esto pase, de todos modos conociendo a mi mamá, en lo que sepa que cuidaste de mí estos días y saber que estás embarazado, básicamente te obligará a quedarte —dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, llena de cierta nostalgia.

Las velas limitaban un poco la vista, pero aún así Eren pudo ver que Levi sonrió por unos segundos al oír eso.

— Entiendo.

Al llegar el alba, destrabaron la puerta del departamento, preparados y cautelosos salieron. Fue mucho peor que llevaban como expectativas, aunque fue algo que evitaron a toda costa, contra sus propios principios, fueron forzados a eliminar a algunos de los que intentaron atacarlos, si les dabas a esos zombies en la cabeza, estos perdían toda movilidad, quedando como piedra en el suelo. Les fue muy difícil, pero pudieron entrar a una farmacia donde fueron forzados a pasar la noche allí en vista de la cantidad de esas cosas que merodeaban afuera.

Ir a la casa de la familia del castaño tomó más de los días que pensaron que tardarían, una semana entera les llevó llegar, para que entonces Eren se quebrara por completo al encontrarla vacía y echa un meollo allí dentro. La puerta había sido rota a los golpes, incluso habían marcas de algunos perdigones en las paredes, un par de zombies que Eren enfurecido eliminó con el bate del que se había hecho el día anterior mientras que emprendían de nuevo su camino hasta allí; para nada.

«Los mataré, hasta el último de ellos» Decía Eren repleto de rabia.

Ese día Levi lo abrazó por primera vez, con fuerza. No es como si supiera bien como consolar a la gente, ni él mismo supo de donde vino aquello, porque nunca fue alguien precisamente tan expresivo. Quizá era su naturaleza omega empujándole a consolar al joven alfa con el que pasó esa tormentosa semana.

Después de que el castaño llorara un rato más en su hombro, Levi le prometió que no iba a dejarle desamparado.

Tras ese día, sólo se tenían a ellos dos. Se cuidaban mutuamente, tanto de los zombies como de algunas otras personas que quisieran robarle sus suministros. Pasaban las noches frías al calor de una fogata hecha con los últimos periódicos que pudieron circular en la localidad, o con dinero en efectivo, ropa, de gente que ya no vivía para ver la luz del día. Las semanas pasaban, teniendo que adaptarse de casa en casa para cuando ya se le acababan recursos. Así como Levi tuvo un limitado tiempo para lamentarse y guardar luto a su amigo Erwin, Eren tampoco pudo llorarle a Mikasa o a Armin.

No porque supiera que estaban muertos, pero al pasar de los días sus esperanzas de encontrarlos alguna vez en su camino se iban haciendo más pequeñas, hasta volverse volátil como las cenizas que siempre veía volar. Evidentemente habían sido dejados a su suerte, pues supo que habían hecho una cerca al rededor de todo el perímetro de la ciudad, o eso había dicho una de las sobrevivientes con quien pasaron la noche anterior.

Se hallaban revisando de nuevo en una casa abandonada, buscando qué les sería útil. Para ese momento Eren llevaba el cabello más largo, atado en una coleta para que no le estuviese estorbando, el vientre de Levi había crecido en todo ese tiempo, ya estaba en su sexto mes de gestación, lo cual le hacía complicado desplazarse con demasiada rapidez.

La relación de ambos se había estrechado, Eren siempre estaba atento a cualquier incomodidad que tuviera el mayor, sabía bien que un embarazo en omegas varones tenía más riesgos que en betas mujeres. Vio como Levi tomaba asiento de nuevo, con algo de inconformidad en su rostro.

— ¿Te duele algo?

— No, sólo que de nuevo se anda moviendo mucho. Joder, me quiere aplastar las costillas.

Eren dejó lo que llevaba entre manos para acercársele, se sacudió las palmas antes de acariciar con cuidado su vientre redondo, sintió una patadita en respuesta.

— No molestes a tu padre —le pidió el alfa, usando un tono de voz más amigable, pues le daba cierta ternura las pataditas que recibía.

— Parece más bien que le pediste que se moviera más, no me estás ayudando.

— Eso es porque no se resiste a mis encantos, ¿no es así, bebito?

Estos eran de los pocos momentos que podía sentir cierta paz, no podía olvidar de todo la desgracia y miseria que han tenido como compañera, teniendo a la muerte pisándole los talones, le alegraba que hubiese algo de vida por llegar.

— ¿No has pensado aún en un nombre? —Levi negó con la cabeza.

Pensar un nombre... aún le era increíble toda la situación. Le era difícil pensar en un nombre mientras que debían controlar la cantidad de víveres, tener que cuidarse de que no los atacaran o los mordieran. No es un estilo de vida que fuese ideal para su hijo o hija, incluso por un momento sintió que se equivocó cuando decidió tenerlo, no obstante no es como si hubiese esperado algo de lo que atravesaban justo ahora.

Ponerle un nombre era encariñarse aún más a un ser que ni siquiera sabía que iba a sobrevivir, con un horrible pesar en su pecho volvió a levantarse para seguir.

— Ya luego se me ocurrirá algo.

— No, quédate allí. Puedo seguir, tú descansa —le dijo Eren sonriéndole, ya rara vez sonreía, aunque Levi era el único que le hacía sonreír—. Quizá no sea de mi incumbencia, es decir... es tu bebé, pero si me aceptas sugerencias podrías utilizar el nombre Daven si se tratara de un niño, Ymir también podría ser si se tratara de una niña. A propósito, ¿Qué crees que sea?

— No lo sé —dijo Levi—, creo que me basta con que esté sano.

— Sí, eso es verdad —Eren le miró, notando el aire decaído, pese a lo poco expresivo que era el rostro del mayor podía ver y sentir ese aura melancólico o de inseguridad—. Va estar bien, estoy seguro de que sí.

— Será complicado, pienso en el día en el que tenga que nacer y siento que estaremos jodidos.

Eren se sentó a su lado.

— Levi...

— ¿Tienes idea sobre si podré sobrevivir? —los ojos de Eren se volvieron vidriosos de nuevo.

— Claro que lo harás, yo voy a protegerte.

— No puedes protegerme de mi propio hijo, creo que conoces los riesgos de un parto natural para un omega.

— No, yo no voy a dejar que te mueras, Levi —los ojos del alfa se habían llenado de lágrimas, frunciendo el ceño, frustrado por aquellos sentimientos que llevaban creciendo desde hace unos meses—. No te pongas pesimista...

— No intento ser pesimista, simplemente pienso en las posibilidades.

El castaño sintió el cuerpo temblarle, no quería pensar en algo así.

— Levi, no me hagas esto, por favor... Tú lo sabes bien, ¿no? Lo que siento por ti... ¿Esta es tu manera de rechazarme? Anoche te lo dije y no contestaste nada, ¿Entonces quieres convencerme de que te vas a morir y que me olvide de ti y ya?

El omega se sintió arrinconado en ese instante, tenía el corazón afligido ahora por verle así. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía así con solo verle quebrarse? Ya había pasado antes, y ahora la sensación era más fuerte.

— Tal vez seas mi... destinado...

Ja, ¿Destinado? No podía creer en algo como eso, no después de que ya experimentó la condena de ser un omega, y que ahora estén en ese caótico y apocalíptico mundo.

— Lo siento, Eren, no creo que eso sea así.

— Claro que sí, nosotros nos conectamos siempre, sé que siempre comprendes mi dolor, así como yo sé bien y conozco tu angustia. Temes a que ese bebé quede desamparado si llegases a morir, pero no será así, Levi, yo no puedo permitir algo así. No podría dejar que las dos últimas personas que amo también desaparezcan...

No, joder no. Esto no estaba bien.

— Eren, míranos bien. ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Cumpliste hace poco los 16? ¿Cómo podrías estar interesado en mí? Soy mucho mayor que tú.

— Me importa una mierda si eres diez años mayor que yo, nadie nos puede señalar en una situación así.

— No es sólo la edad, Eren.

— Si fuese de 25, ¿Es igual? —preguntó mirándole a los ojos, suplicante por una respuesta honesta.

— Eren, no es lo mismo.

— ¿Por qué no es lo mismo?

— Tú estás confundido, y lo comprendo. Entiendo que proyectes en mí sentimientos porque tu familia ya no esté, pero ten en cuenta de que no voy a aprovecharme de eso.

Eren le regaló una sonrisa rota, antes de separarse de él.

— Bueno, lo entiendo, comprendo que esto no puede ir con lo moralmente correcto, aún después de que el sistema y todo se fue a la mierda —se secó sus lágrimas, le miró con determinación—. Si sobrevivimos a esto, luego de ser mayor de edad, no vendrás con la misma excusa, ¿Verdad?

— Está bien, si sobrevivimos a ello.

— Y recuérdalo bien, porque ya cada vez estamos más cerca de salir de esta maldita ratonera.

Sellaron la promesa con un apretón de manos, Levi no podía negar del todo lo que Eren le había dicho, pues sí era cierto que entendía a qué se refería a Eren con esa "conexión", sonaba absurdo en ese mundo en el que vivían, pero estaba más preocupado por otras cosas que por simples emociones que seguramente eran efímeras.

Un mes más tarde ya estaban cada vez más cerca de salir, habían dado con el muro que rodeaba ahora esa ciudad, estaban traspasando el río para poder pasar bajo las pesadas barras que los separaban del exterior, tan cerca de ser libres como para que fuese demasiado perfecto. Fueron sorprendidos por unos soldados que custodiaban aquellos muros, Eren les pidió que por favor les dejaran pasar, conteniéndose por un momento a llamarles cobardes a todos por haber abandonado a tanta gente a su suerte.

Al ver el vientre del omega, sólo por eso hicieron una excepción.

— Sólo el omega, tú te quedas.

— No, él debe venir conmigo también —ambos levantaron las manos al ver como se ponían a la defensiva—. Lo necesito, él es mi alfa... —les aseguró.

Eren quedó asombrado a tal declaración, incluso le tembló un poco la mano cuando Levi se la tomó. Ambos lograron pasar después de vivir aquél infierno.

Fueron llevados a un refugio, donde recibieron intervensión médica. Durante todo el interrogatorio Levi no pudo esquivar la pregunta sobre si alguna vez lo mordieron, por lo que aún con el miedo a ser desterrado admitió que sí, pero que extrañamente no cambió. Pese a las negativas de Eren, Levi fue colocado en observación, al parecer era inmune al virus zombie, por lo que colaboró como pudo.

La observación siempre fue de cerca, incluso se hizo la hipótesis sobre si el feto había absorbido aquel extraño virus, pero se descartó para cuando Levi dio a luz a una niña saludable. Eren había estado a un lado de Levi durante le parto, sosteniendo su mano mientras que este pujaba con fuerza, al oír el llanto se llenó de alivio, le besó la frente al omega quien se hallaba exhausto.

Horas después ya habían llevado a la bebé a su habitación.

Levi la sostuvo en sus brazos, además de saber que su hija estaba sana, supo que gracias a las pruebas que le habían hecho a él, ya habían llegado a una vacuna. Los sobrevivientes de Paradise tendrían una salvación.

Cuando Eren y Levi se quedaron solos, el alfa se le acercó a ambos, estaba con demasiadas emociones a la vez, pero sentía que había esperanza.

— ¿Entonces ya le escogiste un nombre?

— Dijiste que le pusieramos, Ymir, ¿no?

El castaño sonrió, sintiendo lágrimas de emoción al oír ese "pusieramos".

— Acepto, Eren. Sí saldré contigo. La promesa era por si sobrevivíamos, ¿no?

— Y sobrevivimos...

Aún con todo el infierno que vivieron, tuvo algo qué disfrutar. No eran pareja, pero tenía la esperanza de que alguna vez pudieran serlo, porque Levi se había vuelto todo para él después de que lo perdió todo un día.

.

**N/A:** Owari uwu

Este fanfic participa en el amigo invisible organizado por Hessefan, deberían ir a chequear su página, consiguen cosas bellas y es una gran escritora 3

Perdón en serio por la tardanza asdfk es que lo que llevaba no me convencía mucho ;w; quería algo más bonito, y como sentía que estaba aburrido tuve que cambiar un montón de cosas asdfl xd

Si llegaron hasta acá en esta historia tan bizarra y loca, les agradezco. Acá me aviento con el primer omegaverse que escribo xd (porque en mi mente ya había creado otras historias que nunca acabo de escribir)

Muchas gracias por leer 3


End file.
